(Beautiful) Jushiro x Reader love story
by amuletheart34
Summary: Reader is often mistaken for a male because of her boyish looks and attitude. Will she win the affections of a certain white haired captain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The pictures and characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their rightful owners.

I had planned to make this a oneshot but I got carried away so I made a couple 's a completed story, if I get anymore Ideas I'll just put them as extras. I hope this is enjoyed.

Chapter 1

Your were a member of the eleventh squad. They had all been a bit skeptical at letting you join at first but after seeing your skills, you were accepted without a second thought. Fighting was one of your strong points so you thrived in your department, much like the other members.

Things were nice, your only problem was your look. Because of your boyish nature and looks you were often mistaken for a guy. When you were younger it never really affected you but now it was a bit annoying. You had short (H/C) hair and a small frame which despite how long you had lived reflected the appearance of a teenage boy.

 _"Unohana-taicho and I are practically the same age."_ you thought pissed. A lot of the other reapers still made the mistake of joking on you which resulted in you getting in a fight which usually led to you pumeling the opponent as you walked away victorious.

This day hadn't been any different, a sad little reaper had approached you for a fight. Apparently, one of his friends had dared him to take you on.

"That'll teach you punks!" you boasted hand on your waist and your foot was on the sad excuse for a reaper that laid below your feet.

The members looking on sweat dropped at the sight.

"I knew she wouldn't lose!" one of your comrades said as you walked away sheathing your sword with your chin held high.

"Heh, like if I'd be beaten." walking through the barracks you had decided you'd visit Rukia since you were free. Rukia had been like a little sister to you so you spent a lot of time with her. Flashstepping to your destination you arrived at her squad in a matter of seconds. You grinned when you saw her sitting with her captain right by the door having tea. You blushed at the sight of the white haired man. _"Damn it! I was hoping he wouldn't be here."_

Walking slowly over to where they were seated Rukia smiled when she spotted you.

"(Y/N)-san, would you like to have some tea with us?" she asked with a smile. Ukitake looked over in your direction with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise, please join us." he offered getting up to retrieve a cup of tea. "Y-You really don't have to go through all that trouble Ukitake-taicho." you insisted sitting next to Rukia. He shook his head. "It's no problem." he flashed another on of his heart stopping smiles before he went inside to get the tea.

You let out a sigh placing a hand on your chest trying to calm your heartbeat. _"That guy should be arrested."_ you glowered childishly. Rukia had a knowing smile etched on her face.

"Seems you still have a thing for Taicho." Rukia commented sipping her tea. She peeked one eye open looking at you. You turned suddenly stuttering. "T-T-That's ridiculous!" you bellowed. Rukia just laughed looking at your clearly flushed cheeks. "There's no need to deny it (Y/N)-san, your secret is safe with me. I've known for a while now actually." she declared.

You looked down hands clenching into fists on your lap.

"It doesn't make a difference, he'll never fall for someone like me" Rukia looked at you with sadden eyes. (Y/N)-san..."

"You don't have to feel bad for me Rukia I just...I'm fine with it." you spoke with a smile that didn't really reach your eyes. When Ukitake had returned you both had gone quiet causing him to blink curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

"No..I just...I have to go. I just remembered I promised to spar with Ikkaku later on." You stood as he held the cup of tea in his hand. A flash of disappointment crossed Ukitake's eyes before he covered it with a smile.

"Well there isn't any helping that, enjoy your sparing." Ukitake said as you walked off with a wave.

"See ya later Rukia!" you called over your shoulder. The dark haired female looked at you releasing a sigh. She turned back to her captain to continue their previous conversation when she noticed he had still been staring at you retreating form with a longing look in his eyes, his hands clutching the cup.

 _"Could it be that Taicho..."_ Rukia grinned to herself.

"I wish she had at least stayed for my tea." Ukitake spoke in a pouty tone.

"Don't worry about it Taicho, when she's free I'll ask her to come by." Rukia reassured as Ukitake finally sat back down with a beaming smile. "Y-Yes I'm sure she'd like that." He voiced

Rukia had been smirking the rest of the day. As much as she wanted to intervene she knew she wouldn't. The both of you would realize soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You hadn't been entirely lying about sparing with Ikkaku. Both of you would often fight which usually led to lots of destroyed squad buildings. It wasn't your fault though, the guy just didn't like losing. It wasn't that he was a bad fighter, you just had a lot more endurance than him. Whenever he got tired, he would get sloppy which led to his defeat. You had to give it to him though, he was improving.

You laughed watching his panting form on the ground. His body was covered in bruises and dirt. "You went a lot longer this time Ikkaku." He grinned raising his zampaktou to the sky. "I'll get you one of these days (Y/N)." You held out your hand for him to take as he got to his feet.

"We'll see about that baldy." His eyebrows twitched at the nickname.

"Q-ball-kun!" a childish voice called. You grinned as Ikkaku started to fume. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he raged as Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder.

"How come you guys are here, you came to watch Ikkaku get his butt kicked." you spoke proudly.

"Hey I-I let you win you hear me!" he defended.

Yachiru giggled shaking her head. "Ken-chan is interested in someone so I'm helping him." she cheered. Kenpachi looked off to the side with his usual frown. Your eyes widened at the information. "Wow...I had no idea you were interested in that kinda stuff. " you mumbled as he just scoffed. "Be quiet." he replied. You smiled, he was clearly embarrassed that Yachiru had outed him.

 _"Even Zaraki-taicho can find love, no doubt he has many admirers."_ Even though he was a brute you were sure a good bit of the other female reapers probably liked him. Hell at some point even you thought he was attractive.

"I'm happy for you Taicho." you smiled brightly.

Yachiru, Ikkaku and Kenpachi stared at you for a few seconds. The pink haired Lieutenant squealed as she jumped on you. "(Y/N)-chan looks so kawaii!" Glomping you unexpectedly she grinned as she continued to hug you.

"Don't you think she's cute Q-ball?" Yachiru questioned innocently. Ikkaku's face flamed up.

"O-Of course not she's like a little boy!" he blurted. A slight pang hit you at his words. You looked down placing Yachiru on her feet as you forced a smile. "Y-Yea there's no way I'm cute stop kidding around Yachiru." Kenpachi noticed the sudden change in your mood as he watched you closely.

"Well I should get going it's getting kinda late, see you guys later." Without looking up you walked away quickly hoping they hadn't seen your dejected expression.

"Baka! You hurt her feelings Q-ball." Yachiru accused. Ikkaku flinched. "B-But-"

"Even I'm not that stupid." Kenpachi spoke.

"Not you to Taicho!" Ikkaku cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 (Final)_

 _"Why the heck am I so pissed, I should expect that by now."_ Ikkaku's words had really hurt you. You knew he hadn't intended to be mean but it still stung. It wasn't just him, no doubt most of the other reapers saw you that way. You were never approached by a large number of males like Rangiku and you weren't graceful like Rukia. You were sure they never had these types of problems.

You honestly didn't care how much men were interested in you. All you wanted was for a certain Taicho to notice you. But if most of them thought you were nothing but a little tomboy, it was likely that Ukitake did to.

You watched as the sun lowered, the night sky lighting up with stars. You weren't to sure which barracks you ended up in and you didn't really care. You sat on the small grassy incline just staring at the stars.

"Who needs love anyway...it's a waste of time." you muttered to yourself.

"I hope you don't truly believe that." you jumped, startled at the sudden voice.

"U-Ukitake-taicho!" you called surprised. He smiled down at you, his shadow casting a shadow over your seated form. "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you relaxing and I thought I'd join." He said politely. You nodded frantically shifting around for him to take a seat.

"I-I d-dont mind, of course y-you can!" you stuttered out. _"Great, of all the people I could of encountered it had to be him."_ you sat down stiffly hands at your sides, fingers playing nervously with the grass below.

 _"What the hell am I supposed to say!?"_ you thought panicked.

"What you said before, I'm assuming your having some love troubles." Ukitake inquired knocking you out of your thoughts. "I was just r-rambling i-it's nothing really." you covered.

He moved closer placing a his hand on top of yours as he looked down at you with gentle eyes. You were probably a few inches taller than Rukia, so even sitting he easily towered you.

"I know it may be uncomfortable but I would like to help you if I can, so please let me." he pleaded still gazing at you with such intense eyes. You swallowed heart beating erratically in your chest. Shutting your eyes you looked away _"He's just being friendly, don't get confused."_ you scolded yourself.

Taking a breath, you finally spoke looking back at the sky. "It's just..I've always known I wasn't the most feminine, as a kid I didn't mind. I didn't care if I was unattractive, I just wanted to prove myself as an accomplished reaper, but I.." you paused, brows knitting together as your hands gripped tightly into the grass. "I can't help but feel that I'll be alone, because no one thinks of me as a woman...e-especially the guy I'm interested in. " you confessed

There was a second of silence before he spoke.

"I see." He voice quietly.

You peeked through your eyelashes to gauge his reaction. You were shocked to see he looked a little upset. _"Eh? W-why is he-"_

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it that your interested in? Maybe I can help you. Shunsui once told me I was a skilled matchmaker." Ukitake joked, even though he was smiling his voice sounded strained. _"Maybe he's.."_ Your eyes wavered for a second.

 _"I'll never know if I don't."_ Your other hand covered his that was still grasping you previously. He gazed at you quizzically.

 _"I won't get another chance like this, I have to tell him."_ you encouraged mentally. _"Here I go!"_ Sucking in a breath you braced yourself.

"It's you! I really like you Ukitake-taicho!" you exclaimed eyes shut tight. It was a pretty foolish move, especially since you were a hundred percent sure he wasn't the least bit attracted to you but...If you never told him you knew you'd regret it.

When a few moments passed and he hadn't replied you pulled your hands away panicked.

 _"N-No way...n-now I've ruined everything..."_

Tears welled up in yours eyes as you kept your gaze on the ground. "I-I apologize Ukitake-taicho I'll-"

A small gasp escaped your lips when he pushed you unto your back hovering above your petite body. His hair glowed as the moon shined down giving him a majestic look as he stared down at you.

"It's very rude to confess and not wait for a reply." he whispered softly.

"W-What?! b-but I-I thought you weren't.."

He chuckled, "I assure you that I'm very much attracted to you (Y/N)-san." your heart thumped wildly in your chest as he smiled at you lovingly. "I was a little discouraged when you told me there was someone. I'm very happy that someone was me."

You laid beneath him stunned as he pinned both your wrist at your sides. "And as for you not being attractive.." he leaned down locking his lips with yours. Your eyes shot open wide in disbelief.

 _"T-This is a dream...i-it can't be real."_ Your cheeks were a bright red as he deepened the kiss causing you to moan. When he had pulled back he smirked down at you.

"It's been difficult restraining myself, but now that our feelings are mutual..." he paused moving his lips to your ear. "There's no need for me to hold back anymore." he spoke huskily.

He blew on you ear making you squirm, moving down lower his lips trailed kisses down your neck. You whimpered body trembling.

"Everything about you is precious (Y/N)." He was gonna make sure every part of you felt attractive after he was done. He pulled lightly on your robes causing you to spring up suddenly, knocking him into a sitting position.

"D-Don't!...y-you can't I-I.." you clenched your shinigami robes together in embarrassment.

"I don't really have much to look at." you spoke softly.

He gazed at you for a couple seconds before his hand took yours placing it on his chest.

"You still don't understand." you looked at him lost. "What do you mea-"

Your eyes widened at how fast his heart was beating. He smiled back at you with a blush on his pale cheeks. "You are the reason for this, no matter what others think about you. There is no one more beautiful in my eyes (Y/N)-san." he breathed placing his hand on your cheek.

"Jushiro..." you murmured. He grinned moving forward claiming your lips. You closed your eyes this time embracing him as you returned the kiss. When you both had pulled away you were giggling like a schoolgirl. Ukitake simply smiled at you.

"I must say, if you keep making such adorable faces I'll have no choice but to attack you." He teased

You looked down bashfully. " It's ok if I call you J-Jushiro r-right? I-I did it before without realizing it and I-I don't want t-to..." your words trailed off as you poked you index fingers together.

"Of course you can, although.." he paused leaning next to your ear.

"I think my name would sound better if you were screaming it.." he whispered sultrily.

A shade of red ran up your neck, your head felt like it had just exploded. _"I-I had no idea Jushiro was such a s-shameless flirt!"_ you continued to blush as he sat laughing softly at your expression.

 _This guy was gonna be the death of you, that was for sure._


End file.
